


The Pitfalls of Genius

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It doesn’t take Robbie long to take the measure of Sherlock Holmes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitfalls of Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsubinatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/gifts).



> For Tetsubinatu, who requested a Lewis/Sherlock crossover in my Advent Drabbles post on LJ.

Robbie meets John Watson when his latest case collides with one the Yard’s investigating. DI Greg Lestrade calls in a specialist, and it doesn’t take Robbie long to take the measure of Sherlock Holmes – or see the similarity to James.

“It’s not easy sometimes.” John sighs.

“Acts like you’re thick ‘cause you don’t know something no normal person would?”

“Oh, yes. And half the time he might as well be speaking a foreign language.”

Robbie grins. “Or he actually is. But you know what’s the worst?”

John nods, all humour vanishing. “No-one else will ever understand him like you do.”


End file.
